


Time

by Nymphs_Concotions



Series: Rewrite [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphs_Concotions/pseuds/Nymphs_Concotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you think about it everything boils down to Time.<br/>There's only so much time in a day... a year... a lifetime.<br/>Time is always there whether we notice it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

** 00:00:00:00 **

If you think about it everything boils down to Time. There's only so much time in a day... a year... a lifetime. Time is always there whether we notice it or not. She only had so much time to save the world. An even smaller window of time to save her partner Chat. Time continues to become much more shorter when you try to re-write the past for an alternate future. In the end you're only given so much time. Time no matter how fast or slow you'll never be able to escape it.

“Marinette!”

**305:08:39:51**

The first time she saw Chat after the Rewrite, was on the news. He was fighting the newest akuma, Hemlock. Alongside him during the fight was Ladybug, but one that was not her.

**291:12:06:28**

The second time she saw him was only for a brief fleeting moment. A wink sent her way as the hero rushed past her. A chuckle and a hand on her shoulder.

“Who knew a wink from a one of our heroes could get you so red.”

Marinette shook her head denying Alya's claims saying. “It's just the cold.”

**261:02:59:25**

The third time was the first time they had spoken. He found her wandering the streets alone trying to cool herself from a fevered dream. Green eyes that stared at her with no play and all seriousness.

“You shouldn't be out here alone.” His tone stern.

“But I'm not alone. I have you.” She countered.

“And what if I wasn't here? What if something were to happen?”

A smile. “True something could happen, but you have a knack for always being around no matter what.”

Her confidence in him was unwavering. He escorted her home lecturing her along the way on the dangers of the night. Time was so short. She would take all she could get.

**233:20:40:15**

Screams and a voice reaching out through the darkness. “-nette!” “Mari-” “Marinette!”

She swings her arm out at the attacker.

“H-hey it's me! Chat! Chat Noir! You know me!” A panic voice shouted.

It was slow, but the name slips past her lips,

“....Chat....” She says the his name again slowly lifting her head.

She is meet with a green eyes. Eyes filled with so much worry. “Chat!” Her hands flew forward latching onto him.

Her eyes frantic in their search for something that wasn't there. A tremble and then a sob. She fell onto him crying, pouring out all her tears and fears. All the while he just held her whispering to her over and over, “I'm here. I'm here.”

**226:22:55:47**

A raised eyebrow, “What are you doing here?”

A grin. “I could ask you the same.”

She shakes her head, “This is _my_ balcony.”

He jumps from the railing and lands before her. “And so it is! I figured you could use fur-end.”

She laughs, “You're puns are terrible Chat!”

His grin still in place as he shook his head, “Oh, what nonsense! My puns are claw-some! And I know for a fact that you like them!”

She gave him an amused smile, “Oh, I do? Huh?”

She turns away to look out into the dark morning sky. He sits beside her, “Want to talk about it?”

She shakes her head. “No....but....maybe someday...” She lays her head on his shoulder, “For now I just want to enjoy _this_.”

**196:15:22:08**

“I think you should get help.” He reaches out to brush back the bangs sticking to her forehead.

She shakes her head, “N-no. I-it's fine really....”

She grabs his hand into hers idle playing with his clawed tip fingers. “...they...they been getting better.”

She looks into his eyes and smiles, “Since you've been around.”

The terrors would still probably haunt her until the end, but as long as she had him she knew she could handle anything.

**182:05:15:33**

His hand is extended out towards her, “Do you trust me?”

She places her hand into his, “More than anyone else in the world.”

He pulls her close, “Good, I have something I want to show you. Hold tight.”

She buries her face in his shoulder. A feeling courses through her that she deeply misses. The wind whips through her long hair as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

She feels the rumble of a chuckle, “Scared?”

She shakes her head as she shouts over the wind, “Not scared! Excited!” He lets out a whoop of a laugh as he vaults over.

He brings her to the top of the Eiffel Tower. A sight she has seen many times when she was Ladybug. No matter how many times she saw this view it still amazed her.

“The sun will be rising soon.” Chat carefully lowers her down to sit. Her legs dangles over and she slowly swings them back and forth.

“It's amazing..” She watches in awe as the sun rises.

She could never get tired of this. She turns back to him she felt so much warmth and love for him.

“Thank you.” She smiles.

He starts to grin before confusion flickers across his face. “Chat?” She asks.

He shakes his head and smiles, “Sorry, I was simply captivated purr-sence.” She laughs, “I’ll let that one slide.”

**178:10:30:45**

“What's with that look?” She raises an eyebrow at his question.

Still feeling the smile on her face. She knew, but she wasn't going to tell. “That look!” He pointed his finger accusingly. “It's been on your face all day!”

She laughs and tilts her back. “Oh, come on Kitty! Surely you must now?”

He groaned rubbing his hands over his face. “Seriously princess. If I knew I wouldn't be asking.”

Her smile brightened at his words. “See you know it.”

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. He didn't understand, what did she- And then it dawned on him.

“The nickname? You like that a call you princess?” She nodded her head shyly looking away feeling the heat rise on her cheeks.

The male grinned and leaned in close to her. “Why I don't think I've ever seen you blush this much.”

Her eyes widen as she noticed just how close he was to her. “T-the name. An old friend used to call me that. I'm happy to hear you call me that.” She'll never admit it. Of just how much it meant to her to be called princess by him once more.

**128:13:26:59**

She pushes him until there no more room to walk back. The only existing space being the one between them. Soon even that is gone when she closes the gap and pressed her lips to his. It was time that pushed, that made her come to this point. He didn't respond at first and she pulled back wondering if maybe she made a mistake. Had she now destroyed what they had only just built? His hands holding her by either of her sides. His eyes looked into hers as if searching for something.

She bit her bottom lip before answering, “Time....”

She saw the confusion and looked down, “I...I...” She was wavering, but she could feel it getting oh so closer and that is what pushed her forward. “I don't want to spend my time wasting on 'what ifs'.”

She glanced back up going ahead. “I realized if I don't even try. My chance...my time... it will all pass me by.”

She tried to gauge his reaction. When he said nothing she slide her hands off his chest, moving to back away.

She was surprises when he pulled her back to his chest his fingers lacing with hers, “Then let's not waste any more of our time on the 'what ifs'.” His lips met with hers.

**100:22:09:00**

She couldn't stop. They just kept coming and coming. It was if all the water in her body was leaking out from her body. The terror and the fear it wrapped itself around her. She thought she could accept it. That she would be okay. She had gotten what she wanted. So why now was she filled with so much remorse. Had she not wanted this? She grabbed her knees folding into herself trying to muffle her sobs. She was terrible. The worst. So utterly selfish. She wanted more and more. More time to spend in the kitchen with her parents. More time to laugh and joke with friends. More time to spend with him. To spend these nights and forever with him. She didn't realize in saving him she would be doing what she didn't want to feel to him. She should have listened and stayed away. She was going to hurt him and she didn't know how to protect him from this pain. She never heard him landing on her balcony.

“Princess.... hey...” He slowly walked over to her picking her up and pulling her into his arms. He started to rubbing slow circles on her back as he made shushing noises.k.

She cried out louder and clung to him repeating over and over, “I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.” Time was so fleeting and she desperately wanted more.

**060:11:00:24**

Darkness cloaked the room the only light shining was from her clock. The cat clock staring back at her. He had long ago gotten her a new clock after finding her previous clock in pieces on the floor. She claimed bad lighting and he only smiled and said he'll get her something better. That something better was a black cat clock with electric green lighting. Time shifted to midnight and right on the dot she heard the sounds of knocking.

“Come Mari...open up.....” She could hear his voice, but she didn't dare open it up.

Even though he couldn't see her she shook her head. She had to keep him away to protect him. Better he leave her now before it gets worse.

“Please...princess....open up. Just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.”

The knocking had stop, but she knew he was still there. Her ever faithful knight staying by her side until the sun rose. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to block out his pleas. To hide away from it all. This was for the best. She kept telling herself that as if it was something to hold on to. She knew it was the right thing, but she wished that it didn't have to heart so much.

“I'm so sorry Chat......” She pulled the covers over her head.

**042:46:10:40**

The pain was getting worse. A pain that constantly reminding her of the time she had. These days it was hard to leave. Every where she went time was baring over her, a tall looming shadow she felt she could no longer escape from. No one could understand this fear, this pain that seemed to cripple her. They tried to bring her smiles and laughter, but she couldn't face it. Couldn't bare to accept these gifts. And then he came. She was surprised. The rush wasn't there any more, but she could feel a certain warmth, that brought a smile to her face.

“Hey...” She kept the covers close.

“Hey yourself.”

She had avoided him since the discovery. Not sure how to really face a friend whose father had done so much harm to the world. True it was not the man's fault, but she was scared. Not of her friend, but of what she could do for him.

It was slow and awkward at first, but soon they were talking like old times. He pushed her. She could feel it. Her time was precious and she shouldn't waste it. The pain may hurt them both, but she'll spend what remaining moments she has with him.

Her hand reached out grabbing onto his sleeve. A shy smile on her face, “Thanks Adrien.” He smiled placing his own hand over hers.

“You're welcome. Just remember you have people who love you very much and want to be there for you.”

She blushed glancing away. “I know that now...” He squeezed her hand before letting go.

“Goodbye Marinette. I'll talk to you later?” He stopped at her door staring at her.

She took a shuddering breath before managing a smile, “Y-yeah. I would like that.”

**002:03:09:00**

She dropped the pen on the desk and proceed to fold the paper before slipping it into an envelope. Her finger traced slowly over each letter. A sad smile on her face. She was a coward. Such a weak heart she had. She couldn't bear to tell him the truth. So she took the easy way out.

“Marinette!” She could hear Alya calling for her.

Taking a deep breathe she plastered on a smile. Time was fleeting and she would spend what she had left with those she loved. She placed the envelope on the small stack. She would give them something precious to hold onto. To be able to recall all the good instead of the bad. Memories to bring laughter and warmth. “Marinette!” Her friend called once more.

“Coming!” She bounded down the hall to greet her friend. She would not let time intimidate her.

**000:00:60:04**

She's left them with promises of a tomorrow she knew would never come. The smiles hurt her, but she did not want to face the sadness. The pain was rearing it's ugly head and she knew she was reaching the end. It hurt to move, but she had to keep on. She couldn't let them know. To see the truth of what was happening. What she had done. Much like an animal she would find a secluded place and hide. Being alone terrified her, but she was even more afraid of their pain for her.

It happened so quickly. An akuma attack. Chaos broke out and everyone ran for cover. People pushed past her as she stood like a statue. There he was fighting fiercely to protect the people.

Pain crashed over her so quickly and she fell to her knees as she grasped for breath. Not once though did she take her eyes off of him. If she was to be stuck here. If her last moments were to be here, she wanted him to be what she saw before her time ran out. Then she saw it. Something that only constantly haunted her dreams.

“CHAT!”

With sudden strength she got up and ran. Her arms stretching out towards him. All she remembers is pain and a scream not her own.

“MARINETTE!”

**000:00:05:00**

“Marinette! Marinette! Wake up! Open your eyes!” She opened her eyes briefly wondering why it was raining.

Her world slowly came into focus and she saw that it was not rain, but Chat's tears. She frowned so much pain, so much anguish in his eyes. She didn't want this. For him to look at her like this.

“...I'm sorry....I didn't want to hurt you.”

A sob escaped his lips as he shook his head. “Me get hurt! Princess I would have been fine! But...but you, why....you're...you're not invincible!”

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. “And neither are you kitty. I couldn't lose you.”

He grabbed her hand cradling it closer to his face. “And what about me?! I can't lose you either!”

Those words how similar they were. How ironic her ending had reached. The world had a funny way of trying to play with you. She tried to speak finding it now a struggle to get anything past her lips.

There was so so so much pain. She wanted it to all go away. Chat tried to shush her as she tried to speak again.

“I-I...don't....re-regret...anything...any of this. I ..I would do...this a...t-thousand times over if it meant you were still here.”

He didn't understand anything she was saying. He didn't want to accept what was before him.

“N-no...please....Mari...you can't do this.” Tears started to stream down her own face and tried to smile, her lips quivering.

“I'm sorry. My time...my time is up. But I'm...so happy I'm not alone. I was....so afraid...to face this alone...”

His eyes widen in panic as she spoke. She was going and he couldn't stop it no matter how much he wished to.

“I...I wish I had more time...for us...to explain.... I-in the draw you'll find it...It'll explain everything.” Her hand was losing its grip and he had to tighten his hold. He didn't want to let go yet.

“Please Marinette...don't go.” He pleaded and begged with her.

Her heart cried out for him. “I love you.”

His head jerked up, “No…. no! Don't say that! Don't make this a goodbye!”

She smiled and said it again, “I love you Chat.”

She could feel it the end. “ I-I love you too! I love you so so much!”

He cried out the words wanting the words to reach her before she faded away. His words carried her through to the very end.

**365:00:00:00**

The quantic goddess stood before her. “Do you accept these terms Marinette.”

The women nodded her conviction strong and unwavering.

“You realize if you do this there will be no turning back.”

Marinette smiled. “I know. In exchange for creating the rewrite I'll be giving up my time and luck for him.”

The goddess smiled sadly, “So selfless....Marinette.”

She moved forward and suddenly hugged the girl. “Tikki...”

She was surprised, but happy returned the hug none the less.

“I may be breaking some rules here, but I want you to give this to you.” She kissed her forehead.

“A kiss?” She asked confused by the gift.

Tikki laughed, “Yes, but this is something special.. It will give you time. Not too much, but just enough to spend it with those you love.”

Tears suddenly appeared and Marinette couldn't help but to smile and hug her mentor and friend once more. “Thank you Tikki.” She whispered.

“Are you ready?” Marinette nodded her head before being enveloped once more in a bright light.

**Author's Note:**

> So after sometime thinking and having more then a couple of ideas I like to try I decided to set this story up as a series. Having it as a series gives me a chance to work with some of the ideas I have, but not having them all forced into one set. Time was written in a way where I could end Rewrite if I wanted to do a two-shot. (Fiddling with the idea currently to show Chat's pov during this story line.) 
> 
> So Rewrite will be made into a multi chapter fic that will delve into the Rewritten world and Marinette's price for the casted magic.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
